Comic 3: A Hero Reborn
A Hero Reborn is the third comic of the BIONICLE Glatorian series. Plot Gelu runs across Bara Magna while dodging Thornax and thinking about how difficult his current mission--to escort a small caravan for a short distance--had turned out. He has encountered a group of five Skrall warriors. Spotting an outcropping of rock, he races towards it, hoping he can prevent the Skrall from reaching the caravan for at least a short while longer. He successfully reaches the rock, but the Skrall quickly march over to continue their assault. Gelu fires his Thornax Launcher, and one of the Skrall returns fire, just as an extremely bright object is seen falling through the sky to the east. As the Skrall are distracted, Gelu and the caravan escape into the Wastelands. Meanwhile, in Roxtus, a Vorox breaks free of its bonds, but is quickly stopped by an elite Skrall warrior named Stronius. He prepares to attack the beastly Sand Tribe creature, but Tuma walks in ordering Stronius to leave it to the warrior-class Skrall. Stronius and Tuma argue for a while on when the Rock Tribe armies should attack, but they are distracted by a light in the sky. Stronius disregards it, however, believing it is only a meteor. Tuma tells him to double the patrols. In another section of the desert, Tarduk tries to convince the Jungle Tribe Glatorian, Vastus and Gresh, of his journey with Crotesius and Kirbold to the north. Despite his insistence that he was there, Vastus and Gresh still will not believe him, and the two Glatorian believe that it is not important enough for anyone to go searching for such things with so many Bone Hunters around. As they converse, Vastus fires the Thornax Launcher attached to his Venom Talon at Fero, who was hiding behind a rock, knocking out the thief. However, as they examine the area, they discover that Fero was carrying a Skrall's Saw Blade Shield. They theorize about how he got it until Tarduk suggests that a Skrall gave it to him. As Vastus begins to tell Tarduk how absurd the Agori's theory sounds, they also see the light in the sky. In Vulcanus, Kiina and Ackar are having a practice match. As Kiina attempts to land a kick to Ackar, the Fire Tribe Glatorian trips her up with his Flame Sword, and they stop their practice match. Raanu soon arrives, and informs Ackar that he must be more prepared before his upcoming Arena Match with Strakk. As Kiina, Ackar, and Raanu talk, they also see the shining object in the sky, and watch it descend, also believing it is a meteor. The flaming object--the Kanohi Ignika-- finally lands in the desert of Bara Magna, scattering a swarm of Scarabax Beetles. However, one of the beetles remains behind, and approaches the mask curiously. The creature is startled when the Kanohi quickly levitates and a sandstorm begins, swarming around the mask violently. Once the dust settles, a tall being named Mata Nui stands where the Mask of Life landed. Characters *Ackar *Click *Gelu *Gresh *Kiina *Mata Nui *Raanu *Stronius *Tarduk *Tuma *Fero *Vastus *Several Skrall *Several Vorox Trivia *The following image is used on the cover of Graphic Novel 9. Category:Comics Category:2009